Be With Me
by chiyosuke
Summary: [AthrunKira]Kira had been sick in the last two weeks and he'd been missing his best friend since then. As he looked upon the window, he saw someone who he had been waiting for...[One shot, slightly AU, fluffy and sweet stuff]


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gundam SEED, if I did, I would slash Athrun/Kira or every bishounens in every scene or every episodes. Damn you Sunrise. However, this is fic is mine and the Idea is mine as well :laugh evilly:

**Warnings: **Boy/Boy Love, it means shounen-ai or BL, it's not yaoi and it isn't lemon, just something fluffy and sweet stuff, and if you don't like Athrun/Kira, then do not read it, no flame please.

**Author Note:** This is my second uploaded fic, seriously, this fic was a gift for Athira and she's my beta-reader :3, so thanks to her for being my Beta-reader and edit my grammar. Now guys, onto the fic and enjoy it!

* * *

**Be With Me  
**by: chiyosuke

_I wanna be with you now_  
_One day, even the distance_  
_I'll be able to embrace_  
_We should stay together_  
_After all, I need to be with you_

_Final Distance – Utada Hikaru_

_

* * *

_

It had been two weeks since Kira lying sick on his bed, locking himself away in his own room. He caught a fever and cold during the rain in January. He forgot to bring his umbrella one day and he had to travel all the way back home soaking wet. Thus making him unable to attend the school and he'd been missing his best friend. He was wondering whether Athrun still remembers him, or even to pay a visit to the older boy, making him feel a lot better. He wished he were there, sitting beside him, telling all the stories he could tell. He realized that Athrun's been busy with his school assignments in the past few weeks. His best friend is one of the intelligent students at school, thus making him as a school idol that the teachers and students adore him, as well as Kira who respects him the most.

Despite the numbers of how many fans he got, there're still some students who are envious of him. They treated Athrun as if he has the most highest position in the academy, even some people thinks that he might had a chance to take over the entire school. He even won several school trophies, which highly dedicated to the school. But Athrun wasn't interested at it at all. His goal was simply to finish his studies.

His best friend, Kira, is also an obedient student, the same like Athrun. They both were like twins. Yet Athrun's intelligence passed Kira's. Even that doesn't make them a huge difference. They've been friends since they were 5, so they're more like brothers. Athrun frequently went to Kira's house after school. Sometimes he did give up his own time just to teach the brunette some school lesson. Kira had a major problem with one of his particular subject ­­– programming and technology.

Still on his bed, Kira sighed as he struggled to lift himself up. He placed both of his arms on the windowsill and expecting to see the person who he'd been waiting for. But he saw no one. Instead he saw the rains falling down heavily to the ground, washing away all the dirt's. He sighed again and felt slightly disappointed.

_'He's not coming…'_ he thought. _'He's not…' _

And he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He expected too much that Athrun would come like in the olden days. But perhaps that all the assignments keeping him busy and now the boy hadn't got enough time to spare. The brunette needs someone desperately to be on his side. He then turned his back before he caught a figure from the corner of his eyes.

_'Athrun?' _

Kira quickly jumped out from the bed. All that sudden moment, he didn't feel sick anymore. It felt like all his pain had been lift away. He ran through the narrow stairs and opened the main door. He greeted his best friend with a wide smile. As if he hadn't been sick at all.

"Athrun! You came! I thought you wouldn't be here!"

The brunette instantly went into the blue haired chest and gave him a warm hug. He hardly ever noticed that Athrun had been soaking wet from the rain. Athrun smiled at him and returned his hug.

"Sorry I didn't come yesterday. I've been grounded."

Kira paused by Athrun's answer. That didn't sound like him at all. The most intelligent student got grounded? Curiosity invaded the brunette's mind. He was going to ask the questions later on. Then he realized his clothes began to soak.

"Aw maann…you're soaking wet." Kira pulled away from him as he blushed. He always had this feeling whenever they embraced each other. It wasn't because of the rain that had make Athrun wet. "How come you didn't bring an umbrella?"

"I got completely forgotten about it. I thought the weather was clear and sunny. Yet, it turned out the other way around, I guess. And I was looking forward seeing you."

Kira's lips created a smile. He almost got flattered knowing that Athrun had all the trouble to come all the way in the rain. Athrun frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey that's not funny! You got soaked guest here!"

"It would be better to make you sick like me as well."

"Kira…."

The living began to fill up with both of their laughter. The rain was still falling and they simply ignored it. Kira even almost forgot to close the main door.

"Alright. I'll go upstairs to fix you some clothes. Meanwhile, you can take your time organize yourself. I'll wait you up there, okay?"

The brunette smiled as he winked before he walked up to the stairs, leaving the other soaked boy behind. Athrun smiled in return. Slowly he took off his shoes and followed suit. As he opened Kira's bedroom door, having the other's boy's back facing him as he busied himself digging his clothes to lend for Athrun. They were pretty much having the same size of clothes. So it didn't took the brunette a longer time to get some. Kira finally turned, relieved and quickly turned towards Athrun as he handed in the newly ironed clothes and a towel.

"Hurry. Change the clothes before you get caught sick."

His smile was so childish look and innocent. No one would ever thought that the brunette would be older few months away from Athrun. The blue haired accepted the offer and he started unbuttoning his shirt. His progress stopped on halfway through until he felt a pair of eyes gave him an awkward look.

_'He's….sexy….' _

He blinked and turned towards Kira, who stood there with his eyes staring at his naked chest accompanied with his blush, which is red as an apple. It took the other boy quite awhile until he realized that Athrun was also gave him a strange look. Just to make fun of it, Athrun grinned and leaned closer towards the small boy.

"Heh, you wanna see you more, I assume?" he whispered in a teasing tone and he could see Kira blushed even more. The words brought Kira came back from his daydreaming. He abruptly took the nearest pillow from his bed and tosses it towards Athrun's face. He could feel his heart beating fast as he denied it.

"I am NOT that pervert, Athrun!" he said as he faced away from the boy, frowning. A blush still painted on his cheeks. Athrun giggled seeing at Kira's reaction as he continued unbuttoned his shirt and replaced the clothes. He wouldn't think that having him bare chested would make him in such a behavior. He decided to tease him again

"By the way, didn't you just got wet too? From the hugging back there on the door?"

Jumped a little from the realization, the brunette gasped. He turned around, giving Athrun a hot glare as he struggles to restrain himself. Athrun could see the sign behind those eyes. He giggled.

"If you don't change, you'll get sick even worse."

Kira sighed at his defeat. _'Why do I always lose to him?' _

"Fine! I'll get changed! But don't do anything funny, okay!"

Athrun crossed his arms on his chest and nodded. Oh…he was going to stare at him alright. That slender yet slim body of his friend as he started daydreaming about something that Kira didn't aware of. Kira threw his soaked shirt and quickly changed it with his new shirt, still having the slight blush on his cheeks. Damn. He hated it whenever he loses to the other boy. Kira noticed the pair of lusty eyes on him. He tried to ignore it as if he didn't care. They've been friend since they were little so they know each other's bodies quite well.

Then came a thought into the brunette's minds that there was something within those gazes. The way Athrun see him was not as best friends anymore…perhaps more than a friend. Kira shook his head slightly from the thought and turned around to face Athrun, who was still put his gaze upon him.

"There. Happy now?"

Athrun giggled, _'He's too cute…' _

"Harrumph. Not really." He was slightly disappointed that Kira's all covered up again. "But, how's your fever now?" Athrun teased him again as he slowly leaned closer, placing his hand on Kira's forehead. Kira blushed even more. His heart couldn't stop beating hard. _What is this that I'm feeling? _

"I'm…I'm pretty much alright now! Since you're here now." He said with a grin.

Kira slowly rested his head against Athrun's chest, with a smile on his face. The blue haired boy stroked the brunette's hair as he buried his face on it, inhaling the scent of Kira. He missed it so much. The small boy then pulled away, locking his gaze against the emerald eyes. He took a deep breath before asking him a question the reason why the blue haired had been grounded.

"So why have you been grounded? It's quite unusual for a smart-ass like you gets grounded."

"Well…you see…" Athrun paused, trying to put every word into order. How he could say that it was because if Kira's reasoning? Athrun had been worried sick since the day he'd been absent from school.

"I heard from your mother that you're sick. I got really worried so I attempted to sneak out from home, only to visit you." He paused again. Now he already made Kira felt bad about it as the brunette made a long face.

"It's…it's okay though! Don't worry, Kira. It's really not your fault."

Kira smiled again, even though deep inside there was some guilt in his heart. "Thanks, Athrun. You've always been nice to me." He placed his head against his chest once again. This time, Athrun could feel that the heat of the boy's body began to increase. Moreover, the boy's slender body gets heavier. Both boys eventually fell on the carpet, having Athrun in a confused situation.

_'He's not getting any worse, is he?' _

"Kira?" the blue haired shook Kira's body who now lying helplessly on his chest. The boy struggled to breath as his panting gets heavier. His fever had obviously attacked him again, only this time it seemed to be a lot worse than before.

"Kira! Hold on!" Athrun slowly lifted the boy's body and placed him on the bed.

"A...Athrun…" Kira panted with his eyes tightly shut. Then he started to laugh, "Hehehe…I guess I'm too happy to see you."

"Kira, shuush. Lie still on the bed. Do not walk around until I come back, okay?"

Athrun immediately went downstairs without waiting the other boy to reply. He almost stumbled himself on the stairs. Kira was too happy that he didn't even realize that his sense of emotion only to make this sickness gone worse. Thankfully, the brunette managed to get a hold onto it. He panted harshly as he gripped his fingers tightly on the bed sheet. Sweats began to cover all over his skin as he gritted his teeth to ease the pain. He called out his friend's name in pain.

"Athrun….Athrun…"

He opened his eyes slowly and found Athrun already on his side, with a wet towel on his hand. He folded it and placed it onto Kira's forehead.

"Sleep now. Don't talk…" He whispered with a worried look on his face.

Still panted, Kira forced himself to smile as if he was trying to say, 'I'm alright'. Athrun placed his gaze deeply into the fading orbs of the Amethyst eyes. It was still beautiful. Even though his whole system had been invaded with viruses and diseases, it didn't take away its beauty. Athrun was grateful at that, as if giving a slight reassurance from them.

_'His eyes glows beautifully as always…' _

Athrun ran his fingers on the brunette's locks, brushing them softly to soothe the other boy who was still struggling to breathe. A slight blush deepened on his face along with sweats on his skin.

_'Please be alright…' _

After a long moment, the brunette eventually fell into a deep sleep. With having Athrun still by his side, he felt contented and secured as Athrun slowly pulled him into a warm, comforting embrace. Kira vaguely felt a soft kiss planted on his forehead since he was pretty much in shallow sleep. He must've felt he was daydreaming again.

The blue haired boy leaned closer as he spotted soft pale lips that opened a little. He slid down and brushed it against his own. Perhaps the little teasing game he had broke the barriers as he eventually admitted that Kira was not his best friends anymore. More than that. Now he had his biggest chance from his entire life to let go all his feelings towards him. As he slowly broke the kiss, not wanting the other boy to woke up, he climbed onto the bed and pulled the brunette once again within his embrace.

_'I love you, Kira…' _

Soon after, both boys had fallen asleep in their deep slumbers.

xxx

Several hours had passed on as night finally arrived, changing the colours of the sky from pale blue to darker blue. Athrun slowly opened his eyes, only to find the brunette was still sleeping. Only this time, his breathing started to settle down and more calm. Felt relieved, he gently placed his hand on Kira's forehead. The fever had gone now. Everything felt like a full of contentment.

The moment had make him pretty much becoming more oblivious on what will happen next after he arrives home. His parents' reaction, the school, the assignments…pretty much everything. He hated tomorrow. He just wished that tomorrow would never come. He only wanted to have this moment just with his friend – no, more like his beloved now.

He didn't want to look forward to see his parents' faces as he arrives home. He would definitely get another detention from them. Or in much worse case, he would not be allowed to see Kira ever again. He would mourn for the loss. He didn't want to go back to his school again, which most teachers only cared for their students who are intelligent enough to bring the school's name to the public. He didn't want to be treated as the special being. Even though he would still receive some covetousness from his schoolmates, he wouldn't give a damn about it now.

Yes, there were some of the students who are being nice and friendly to him. But deep behind those masks, he knew exactly what they desired for – to have someone who was a special, intelligent, wealthy person. They only looked upon the person's perfect look. They didn't care about what the true friendship was.

As for Kira, he took everything the other way around. He didn't care about the possibilities that made them detach. Although Kira realized that he was way below the average from Athrun's. It didn't matter to him at all. That was the only reason of Athrun had becoming attracted to him.

He wanted this moment so badly. Sitting there with someone who he truly loves. No matter whether he's a friend or a lover. He simply just wanted to be with Kira. Nothing more. Nothing less. Only with Kira.

_'I'll always by your side. I promise. I won't leave you ever again.' _

He whispered beside his ear and Kira could vaguely hear it.

And he smiled.

**-END- **

**A/N: **My second uploaded fic and this time is longer , Review please, so I could make another fic of AsuKira :3, oh and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
